Wrath of Conviction
by Krum Chick
Summary: Murtagh has been feeling as though he has lost all hope and is lonely in the world. When a beautiful servant of Galbatorix comes into his life, will everything turn around for better or for worse? Rated M for sexual themes and violence. Ch. 8 OUT!
1. Companionship

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note:** Thank you for entering into my Eragon story about Murtagh and a character I have made up. Since I had no other idea how to use this idea, it is going to take place during Book 3. Also, this story is pretty long, and it WILL have a sequel! Just to let you know, mid-story, it will surprise you. And also I have a warning for you, this will possibly contain sexual themes later on. So if you don't like to read that kind of stuff, then I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inheritance Trilogy nor any of its characters. The only characters that I own is Raine and a future character that I will not yet describe to you.

**Chapter ONE**

**Companionship**

The sun sank lower beneath the earth, and in its stead, it spread a blanket of fire across the sky. As the large star kept disappearing, the flames in the sky slowly began to quench. In Uru'baen, it wasn't a shock that the heavens were colored that way because of the blood that has been shed throughout Alagaesia. Even by being a servant Dragon Rider of King Galbatorix, Murtagh never liked that meaning. His dark brown eyes gazed outside of his window towards the beautiful sunset.

'_Beauty is a gift...' _he thought to himself as the look of the sunset gave him a sense of security and a wonderful calming feeling.

Murtagh drew in a deep sigh and slowly let it out as he leaned back in his desk chair, his head hanging backwards. He ran his hands down over his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't bound to go to bed yet, he still had things to work over through his mind. His eyes shifted from the desk to the fire that was crackling beside him in the stone engraved fireplace. He saw the flames beginning to die down, so he reached his hand towards the fire and muttered, "_Brisingr._"

The fire ignited once again with a roar and began to pop. Murtagh groaned and doubled over onto his desk, his entire body aching from the battle that occurred not even three days ago. The realization of being Eragon's eldest brother brought a bit of guilt to him, and even Thorn could sense it.

_Young one, you mustn't be discouraged. King Galbatorix may not like that you are doubting your path. _A voice echoed through Murtagh's head, and he slowly responded to his companion, _I know, Thorn. It's just...did I make the right choice by swearing an oath to him in the Ancient Language? Oh my God, what have I done?_

Murtagh let out a shaky breath and covered his head with his arms. He felt crying, but refused himself of that luxury. Murtagh looked up, his eyes and throat starting to burn from keeping back the tears. He bit his lip and got up, the chair screeching against the floor as he rose. He walked over towards the window and opened it, letting the cool night air whip at his brown locks. He looked down at Thorn, ripping into a large piece of meat. Murtagh just smiled, realizing that Thorn was the only thing he had left now to hold onto. He lost everything else; his mother, his brother, his friends...

_I wish I could take away your sadness, Murtagh._ Murtagh just smiled and nodded his head towards Thorn who had lifted his head up from the ground to look up at him. _I know you do, my friend. I just feel like I'm slipping...falling so far beyond rescue. I'm so close to the edge...I can feel it._

Murtagh heard a low guttural hum coming from Thorn and he swallowed the rest of his meat before standing up and looking all of the way towards his Rider, _Even if you do slip and fall, I'll always be there to break it. You may be my Rider, but you are also my companion...my friend._

Thorn's words brought tears to Murtagh's eyes, and soothed his aching heart. It amazed him how close a Rider and his dragon could get. Two tears made their way down Murtagh's face and he just let more come. He had waited a long time for those tears to come...to let them all out. He wanted to cry louder, but Thorn's thunderous voice interrupted his emotional outburst.

_Murtagh! Dry your tears, someone is approaching your doorway!_

Murtagh didn't waste any time with that warning. He ran his hands over his face and quickly got rid of the moisture on his face. He spun around just when there was a loud knock on his door. Murtagh cleared his throat and just shut the window behind him.

"Come in," he said in his normal tone as he walked over to his desk to act like he was doing something.

Just then, the door swung open slowly, and when Murtagh looked up, he thought his heart momentarily stopped...

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to set up Murtagh's dilemma in a way. I'll come out with the second chapter shortly! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Within the Glow

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note:** Well, here is the second chapter to "Wrath of Conviction", my Eragon story. I give you another warning: this will have sexual themes to it later on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inheritance Trilogy or its characters. I only own Rain and an upcoming character which I will not yet reveal.

**Chapter Two**

**Within the Glow**

Murtagh stared toward the door, his breath barely coming up his throat. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging agape. When he had looked toward the door, a beautiful young maiden was standing there, looking quite a bit fearful and nervous. An elderly lady was standing there as well, her wrinkled and boney fingers on the young woman's shoulder.

"Young sir, King Galbatorix has assigned this young woman to you for housekeeping and anything else you may need her for. He also sends his best regards and permission to do whatever pleases you with her," the old lady said in a stuttering voice.

Murtagh finally swallowed dryly and nodded his head, "Of course. Tell him the same for me."

"Right, I shall leave you. Oh, and before I forget, the King also requests that you refrain from any sexual activity with her," the elder woman said.

The girl blushed a deep crimson as well as Murtagh. It didn't shock him much, since he probably already knew the reasoning behind that request. What embarrassed him was the fact that the statement was even brought up. Murtagh finally nodded his head again.

"I...I understand. Thank you very much," Murtagh said, bowing his head toward his elder.

The elderly woman nodded her head back and left the room, leaving the girl standing there, looking quite a bit frightened. Murtagh lifted his head and stared at her for a good while. Her chocolate brown hair was down to her middle back, silky and straight. Two strands of her hair were braided and tied in the back of her head as well. Her green eyes caught the glow of the flames, illuminating them like a wildfire. She was clad in a lavender dress with a touch of silver outlining the edges. Murtagh could easily see the smooth skin on her shoulders, neck, and collarbone. Her skin was of a light peach color tinted with a touch of pink.

The young girl just stood there, backed up as far as she could against the wall, looking fearful of her "master". Murtagh snapped out of his little trance after a while and started to walk toward her, but the young woman recoiled and whimpered in horror, as if she were afraid he would strike her.

"Milady...please don't be frightened of me. No harm will come to you in my hands," Murtagh gently soothed, easing his way toward her.

The girl looked up at him, tears glinting in her eyes. He could see that her body was trembling, and he felt compelled to embrace her to ease her fears, but he realized that would only make it worse. When he finally got near her, he gently touched her on the shoulder with the tips of his fingers, but she didn't jerk away like he had thought. Murtagh smiled handsomely and gently, hoping that she would soon realize that he wasn't bound to hurt her.

"What's your name, milady?" he asked in a gentle voice.

The girl swallowed and her quaking ceased a little underneath Murtagh's touch. She was mute for a while before she finally answered him, "Rain."

Murtagh smiled a bit wider, her name matching the beauty she shows. He nodded his head and stepped back away from her a little bit.

"Rain is a pretty name. Well, Rain, I don't have need for you this night, so you are free to go back to your quarters," he told her, bowing his head slightly.

Rain swallowed and nodded her head. She inched toward the door, and looked back at Murtagh.

"I will be here in the morning with your breakfast, sir," Rain said in a gentle, innocent voice.

It wasn't like any of the maidens in Uru'baen which had gruff, commanding voices; her's almost sounded like a shy young child's. It also held an air of pain to it, which made Murtagh slightly frown, probably already knowing why it was like that. He then smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Call me Murtagh, milady Rain. There are no need for formalities in front of me," he said.

That statement shocked Rain, making her stiffen up a little. She gently smiled back, showing her white teeth. Murtagh's heart fluttered when the fire's glow radiated off of her smooth skin, giving off a more beautiful essence to her.

"I will...Murtagh. Have a peaceful sleep," she said, opening the door, preparing to leave.

"And you too, milady," he replied.

Rain shook her head as well, making Murtagh blink in curiosity.

"Rain...will be fine," Rain told him, making Murtagh smile and nod his head before Rain finally left his room.

Murtagh breathed out a sigh of relief and he kicked one of the bedposts. He grunted and limped toward the window again. He heard Thorn's gruff cackling inside of his head, making Murtagh growl in warning and say, _What the hell is so funny?_

Thorn's chuckles came again. _I could feel your insides fluttering with anticipation and nervousness. You have feelings for the young she human._ Murtagh went aghast and quickly retorted, _Feelings? I don't have feelings for her! She's just...really beautiful._ Thorn cackled again, making Murtagh block him out of his mind and slam the window shut. Thorn didn't even try to break through the walls of his thoughts, which Murtagh was thankful. He just wanted to be left alone.

He fell onto his bed, face first. He grasped the pillow and clutched it to his body. He opened his eyes and gazed into the crackling fire. Her charming looks and her tender personality never left Murtagh's thoughts. He slowly believed that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep because of it. He wondered why Galbatorix would bestow such a goddess upon him for his _housekeeping._ It clearly disgusted him to the point where he had a foul taste in the back of his throat. Before he knew it, it was around two o' clock in the morning before Murtagh finally began to fade to sleep. He let his mind barriers drop, and the last thing he heard in his mind was, _Pleasant dreams, Murtagh._

Finally, within the fire's dimming glow, Murtagh's eyes shut and he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had a lot of stuff to do lately. Well, you have met my character, the love interest for Murtagh. It'll get a bit more juicier and there will be a little action coming up soon. I promise you that! Anyway, read and review please!


	3. Sounds of Nature

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note: **Here's the third chapter of the Eragon story "Wrath of Conviction". Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy doing other stuff. Summer vacation can be a real bitch sometimes. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inheritance Trilogy or its characters. I only own Rain and an upcoming character which I will not yet reveal.

**Chapter Three**

**Sounds of Nature**

A fortnight had gone by since the day that Murtagh had laid eyes on Rain. Things started out slow and edgy, but Rain soon got used to him, and Murtagh got used to having her walk through the door every day. In fact, it made him happy every time he saw her. Anyone who would pass him in the corridors or spar with him in the courtyards knew the light step he had now, which confused them. Murtagh also worried if Galbatorix would ever ask him why. Murtagh took a walk in the fields to find Thorn and saw him eying a squirrel nibbling on an acorn in a tree. Thorn looked up.

_Do you need to talk about something, my young master?_ Thorn asked him. Murtagh chuckled and shrugged, walking over to Thorn. _Not in particular, my friend. I just feel a little bit lighter now. _He responded with a happy air. Thorn narrowed his eyes at this. _Don't let your feelings get caught up in that she human. You know the King will not be pleased at this. _Murtagh looked at Thorn with an astonished look and sighed, running his hand through his hair. _I know._

Murtagh went up to his quarters a few minutes later after talking with Thorn a little longer. Afterward, he looked over his shoulder to see that Thorn had clawed at the tree, knocking the squirrel down and swallowing the poor rodent whole. When Murtagh reached his quarters, he saw that the door of his room was cracked open. He cocked an eyebrow.

'Someone's _in here that shouldn't be...'_ Murtagh thought, his hand slowly reaching to grasp Zar'roc.

He slowly reached up, putting his hand on his door and pushing it open. He drew Zar'roc out of his sheath halfway before stopping, only to see that it was Rain fixing things in his drawers. Murtagh sighed and sheathed his sword when Rain had jumped up, gasping, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"What were you doing, milady?" Murtagh asked, his nerves calming down as he closed the door behind him.

"I just came up here with your dinner and laundry. The other ladies said that you gave them a message to eat dinner up here for tonight, right?" Rain asked, feeling small.

Murtagh just smiled and nodded his head.

"That's right, and don't feel discouraged, I didn't know what you were doing," Murtagh said, waving his hand in front of him. Rain smiled back at him, which made Murtagh's heart flutter. _Remember, Murtagh. _Thorn's familiar voice rang in his head. He groaned and rolled his eyes, _Don't bother me right now, Thorn. _He tried to ignore him again until Thorn sprang up again, _Don't get involved with her! You know what Galbatorix will do to you if he finds out that you are having happy relations with her!_ Murtagh got frustrated, and his face contorted in agitation.

Rain blinked and looked worriedly at the young rider. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Murtagh?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Murtagh snapped out of it and looked at her standing mere inches from him. His breath caught in his throat for a moment before he let it out. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem frustrated," she said.

Murtagh just uneasily smiled. "I'm fine, milady Rain."

Rain just smiled, which brightened up Murtagh's mood a little. He just hated that Thorn kept on persisting that he treat her lower than garbage; it sickened him. Murtagh looked at his dinner and sat down in the chair. Rain turned to leave until Murtagh quickly snapped his arm out and grabbed her hand. Rain gasped in surprise and looked at him.

"Would you like to eat with me in here?" Murtagh asked her.

Rain blinked and sighed, "I don't know..."

"It's okay. If anyone finds out, I'll just talk my way out of it."

"Okay..."

Rain went over and sat on a small stool next to Murtagh's desk. She watched him eat and he often offered her some food, but she just shook her head and refused it politely. When he was done, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the wall.

"Are you alright?" Rain asked him with concern in her voice.

"I...I'm just...confused," Murtagh admitted.

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Then you can talk to me about it, if you want. What's on your mind?"

"You."

Rain blinked in shock, "Me?"

"Yes. I must admit to you that I've been kind of locked up and lonely for a long time. Thorn was the only one I could really trust and depend on. Close to a month ago, I was involved with a bloody battle at the Burning Plains. I faced off against my brother, Eragon, who is the first dragon rider to have ever been born out of Galbatorix's rule. He was a friend before I was told he was my brother, another spawn of Morzan. I lost the trust of Eragon and of the Varden. For the time period I've been here, I've been so closed up inside. But...for some reason you just lighten me up somehow, you know?" Murtagh explained, looking at Rain with compassion in his eyes.

Rain couldn't believe she was hearing. She let out a breath of disbelief and looked toward the crackling fire. She and Murtagh sat in silence for a long time until Murtagh jumped up, pushing back his chair and then looking down at her. Rain jumped in surprise and looked up at him.

Murtagh smiled and asked, "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me?"

Rain thought about it for a while before smiling back and nodding. Murtagh chuckled and bowed, twisting his hand in an awkward manner and offering it to the young maiden. Rain giggled cutely, and took his hand. Murtagh hoisted her up in his arms, causing him to put an arm around her waist to catch her as she was pulled toward him. They stood there for a while, unmoving, just soaking up each other's presence. Soon, they headed off toward the gardens, but Murtagh had to make up fake excuses to patrol guards at the entrance of the castle to get out with Rain.

They stepped foot on the stone walkway and just slowly paced themselves. After long a period of silence, Rain broke it with a small giggle. Murtagh looked at her with a smile.

"What?" he asked with a humorous tone to his voice and a small chuckle.

"Nothing. I just find it awkward that I'm living here as a servant for three years and then I find myself walking in the beautiful royal gardens of Uru'baen with the King's most trusted warrior," Rain said as she strode along the path.

Murtagh's smile faded. "Galbatorix doesn't trust me," he said.

Rain blinked and looked up at Murtagh with curiosity, "Why?"

"I was forced to swear an oath in the Ancient Language to the King against my will. I was captured very near the Beors on the other side of Alagaesia. Thorn hatched for me, so I had two reasons why I had to swear in," Murtagh explained in a darkened mood.

Rain looked down sadly and said, "I'm sorry for bringing that up then."

"Don't worry about it. I knew you must've thought that from the beginning," Murtagh told her, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I'm not a warrior, I'm more like a slave..."

"I see, kind of like me."

Neither of them said a word for a few seconds until Murtagh sighed and then took a seat on the edge of the pond. Rain took a seat beside him, pulling her legs up to her chest. They both sat in silence for a while, listening to the chirping birds, the sounds of the bugs whistling, and the running water in the pond. Rain was lost in her own world until she felt warm breathing against her neck. She snapped back to reality and felt Murtagh's lips to her ear. Rain blushed deeply, her insides churning. She expected something intimate.

"Would you like to dance?"

Rain's blush faded and she cocked an eyebrow. That was the last question she would ever expect. She looked at Murtagh who was looking at her with handsome brown eyes.

"There's no music," Rain told him. Murtagh just smiled and stood up, offering his hand again. When Rain took it, he hoisted her into his arms again. He put one hand on her waist and took her hand in his. Rain was uneasy about this, but placed her hand on his shoulder. Murtagh leaned in and whispered in her ear again, "Let the sounds of nature be the music to your ears."

Rain was unsure what he meant, but she just danced with him as he began to move. The steps were gentle, and the grip that Murtagh had on her was light. She wasn't sure what to think about this.

"Murtagh...why me of all people? I'm only your servant," she said.

Murtagh smiled, "I grew up in a world full of slavery and torture. I've learned to disregard superiority and look within the soul to find the greatness in people."

"Spoken like a gentleman."

"I try."

Rain giggled and felt herself being pulled into an embrace by Murtagh. Her heart fluttered and she felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"You're even more beautiful than the stars that liter the skies, Rain. I don't see how you can be ordered to a pig's job. It's putrid," Murtagh said in a disgusted tone.

Rain rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was captured by slavers away from my home in Carvahall," she said.

"If you ever got out of here, would you go back there?" Murtagh asked her.

"...now that I think about it, I don't know anymore," she replied.

Murtagh lifted his head and looked at her in the eyes before asking, "Why not?"

"Because I would miss you," Rain said with uneasiness clearly in her voice.

Murtagh felt almost too relieved to hear those words come out of her mouth. He smiled and leaned in slowly. Rain did the same, her eyes fluttering closed as he felt the softness of Murtagh's lips against her own. The kiss deepened and they stayed like that for a good while, both of their hearts throbbing, feeling as though they were ready to burst out of their chests. They broke off the kiss.

"We need to get back inside before the royals suspect something," Rain told him.

"Come back with me to the castle," Murtagh said.

"I know a way to get back to the servant's quarters without being noticed," Rain interupted.

Murtagh swallowed and nodded, "Then, I will see you tomorrow morning."

Rain smiled and nodded, "Right. Good night."

"Pleasant dreams," Murtagh said as Rain rushed off, holding her dress up so she could run better. Murtagh stood there for a good while, making sure that she got inside of the castle safely. He returned inside, not bothering to go see Thorn while he was at it, but Thorn did that for him.

_You know this is bad, Murtagh._ Thorn said. Murtagh looked down as he was walking passed the sleeping guards he had spoken to earlier. _I know, but I'm willing to take that risk. _

_Even if it means both of your lives?_ Thorn asked him. Murtagh had gotten up to his room and shut the door. He slammed down on the bed and pulled the covers over his body before replying, _Both of us know what we are doing. We're rebels with a cause, and I'm willing to take another giant leap forward even if it means my head doing it._


	4. Lips of an Angel

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. School has been hectic and I have had quite a bit to do lately. So, here is the fourth chapter of Wrath of Conviction.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Inheritance Trilogy, C.P. does. The only character I own is Rain and a future character that I will not yet be releasing.

**WARNING**: This chapter has explicit sexual content in it so if you do not feel comfortable reading that sort of thing, then I advise you to skip this chapter or the scene. Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**Lips of an Angel**

Months have passed, and Murtagh believed it was only nights ago that the first kiss was shared between him and Rain. It seemed like almost a dream come true, but it was more like an escape from hell for the both of them. It was coming close to the winter solstice, and the courtyards outside were covered in snow and the ponds frozen. Thorn didn't seem to mind it much; he honestly really didn't care about the weather, as long as he was out in open air. Murtagh and Thorn discussed matters with himself and Rain, and Thorn finally began to accept that Murtagh was in love, and couldn't do anything about it.

The night was growing late and the fire still crackled within the room. Rain had only come to visit him that morning to tend to his breakfast and laundry, but nothing more for the rest of the day, like it has been for a while. Galbatorix had grown much stricter and had given the slave women more chores, so Rain didn't have time to visit him on her own time when she could get away. It was too late at night for anything now.

Murtagh sighed as he sat on his soft bed, the fire casting a beautiful glow within the room, illuminating the handsome features on Murtagh's face. The light casted off of the shining red blade of Zar'roc as Murtagh held it gently in his hands. He ran two fingers down the length of the sword, his dark eyes scanning across the finely made inheritance he had stolen. He sighed with boredom and sheathed Zar'roc, placing the sword next to his bed for safe keeping before laying down on his back, his hands behind his head.

_What should I do now, Thorn? Things will only get worse from here on out...you know that as much as I do._ Murtagh said to Thorn in somewhat of a calm, yet worried voice. Thorn didn't reply for a moment before he said, _You must be careful what path you take, young master. Galbatorix always has his evil eye cast upon you. You must be aware of what you do and what decisions you make. Don't make one that will mean your decapitation._ Murtagh closed his eyes, and remembered the soft, warm lips he felt when he kissed Rain that beautiful night underneath the moon, listening to the sounds that the insects and the animals were making around them; just nature itself.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the door open with a slight creak. His eyes snapped open and he sat up swiftly, his eyes slightly widened and muscles tensed. He relaxed when he only saw it was Rain, looking saddened. Murtagh's expression softened and he placed his feet back on the ground and walked over to her as she shut the door behind her. He grasped her shoulders gently.

"What's wrong? Why are you out so late?" Murtagh asked her with sincerity in his voice.

Rain looked up at him, her eyes shining in the firelight.

"I was lonely. I needed to see you," she said, taking his gloved hands in her own.

Murtagh sighed slightly and clutched her hands tighter. He looked down at them and then back up at Rain's beautiful face, hardly maimed by the tortures life has given her. He let his hands drift from her grasp and he removed his gloves, and dropped them on the floor. Rain stood as still as a statue and just looked at Murtagh in the eyes as his bare hands raised up toward her face. His fingertips caressed her smooth skin of her temples and across her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in, kissing her with all the passion in the world. Both of their eyes shut and they let their sense of touch and hearing take over them.

Murtagh pressed Rain gently against the wall and reached behind her, latching the door so nobody would be allowed to enter at this moment. Rain reached her delicate hands up to his hair and brushed her hand through his brown locks while relishing in the kiss she was given. They broke off for air and they looked at each other deeply in the eyes once more.

"I love you," Rain whispered those sweet words into his ear, their faces mere inches apart, her hand resting on the back of his neck. Murtagh smiled handsomely and stroked her hair twice before halting to say, "And I do as well. All too much to even believe."

"Will you stay with me?"

"For as long as life will allow."

"No matter the consequences?"

"Aye. Even if the eternity ahead of us is full of them, I'll still be here for you."

"Then let's start eternity this moment," Rain cooed in his ear as she leaned her head forward, closing her eyes and kissing behind his ear. Murtagh shivered as a reaction. The back of his mind told him not to do it because of Galbatorix's orders, but he bluntly ignored them. He looked at her as she came to stand in front of him again. He gently scooped her up in his arms and walked her over to his bed. He gently sat her down and crawled beside her.

(**Warning: **This is the sexual scene, so I advise you to skip over it if you are not comfortable with scenes such as these.)

Her hair fanned out across the pillow, her green eyes glowing like a forest undergoing a wildfire. Murtagh let a small smile creep upon his face. He bent down and placing his lips upon her collarbone, kissing the soft skin delicately, working his way up her neck. Rain's breathing increased and she gave out a sigh. She felt Murtagh's fingers work their way up to her shoulders, grasping her dress straps. Murtagh pulled them down, exposing more skin on her upper body, but didn't remove the garment all of the way. Rain twitched a little under his touch, so Murtagh stopped for a moment.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked her as he looked up at her beautiful face.

Rain shook her head and replied, "No, I'm...just not used to being touched like this. But please, keep going."

Murtagh nodded his head and pulled her dress down a little more, showing off her breasts a little. Murtagh swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and lowered his head down upon her left breast and suckled on her nipple a little. Rain shivered and gasped in pleasure. Murtagh circled his tongue around it and massaged her other breast with his other hand.

"Oh dear..." Rain gasped out, grasping her lover's head in her hands, twisting his hair in her fingers as he sent pleasurable chills coursing through her body.

Murtagh switched his ministrations to the other breast, doing that for another minute or two before letting up. Rain's chest heaved up and down and looked down at Murtagh who reached up to brush back his hair a little before going back up to Rain's face and kissing her deeply. Rain moaned into his kiss as she felt his hands pull her dress down more to her hips and finally slipping it off, leaving her in her undergarments. Rain didn't think it was fair that she was almost naked for him, so she grasped Murtagh's tunic and began to unbutton it. Murtagh hastily helped her with it, propping himself on one hand and working at his tunic with the other. He finally managed to slip out of it and toss it to the floor along with Rain's dress. Rain trailed her fingertips along his well toned chest muscles and Murtagh grazed her hair with his hands.

"You don't have to do this, Rain. You have a choice with me," Murtagh whispered in her ear.

Rain shook her head and said, "I agreed to it already. Please, let's keep going. Don't keep me waiting."

Murtagh smiled at her bravery and began kissing from her lips, down her throat, to her collarbone and all of the way down. He kissed between the valley between her breasts and made his way to her stomach. He kissed the spot underneath her navel, sending rapid chills going through the young woman's body. He finally got to her woman area, and finally grasped her underwear in his fingers, sliding them down her legs to her ankles. Rain kicked them off quickly. Murtagh grew more aroused by the sight of Rain's lower region. Murtagh's breath came in quick breaths and he lowered his face and licked at it to test her. Rain gasped, grasping the sheets underneath her in her hands.

"Oh Murtagh..." she gasped out.

Murtagh slid back up to meet her face and looked into her eyes. He looked down and worked at his pants and finally slipped them off, throwing them on the floor along with their other garments that they were previously wearing. Rain felt both of their bodies grow hotter as their bare skin touched. Murtagh kissed her lips, nibbling on her lower lip as he gently inserted a finger within her wet folds and going at a steady pace. Rain moaned loudly, grasping the sides of his face and pressing his lips against hers harder. Their tongues battled for dominance as the moment became much hotter. After a minute of fingering, Murtagh pulled his finger out of her and placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Are you ready for this?" Murtagh asked her.

Rain took his hands in her own and held them for a brief moment before nodding her head. She opened her legs up to him, allowing him to gain entrance. Murtagh slightly smiled and then kissed her before grasping her thighs, holding them open wide. Rain tensed, waiting for the feeling. She felt the head of his genitals position itself against her, and finally slid inside of her slightly. He went slow, causing Rain to moan and squished her eyes closed since she's never had this happen to her before. Soon, Murtagh came across her virginity barrier and released the kiss for a moment.

"It'll be okay," he crooned softly to her as he pressed forward and a slight pop was heard and blood seeped from her. Rain gasped a little and twitched a little but soon settled down into pleasure.

Murtagh checked on her one last time, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please, keep going."

Murtagh smiled, knowing by the tone of her voice that she was desperate. He finally slid himself all of the way inside of her, and as soon as he did and realized that she was comfortable enough, he pulled halfway out of her then plunged himself back into her again. Rain gasped in pleasure, grasping his back and digging her nails into him. Murtagh repeated his strokes gently at first and gradually gained speed. Rain could feel Murtagh's body heat rising and sweat rolling down his body, and his breaths came quicker; Rain was the same way. Soon, Rain got used to it and began to buck her hips to meet Murtagh's plunges. For the two of them, hours seemed to pass but Rain was nearing the edge of her climax, and so was Murtagh. Murtagh dug his face into Rain's neck while still pumping in and out of her. He gave out straining whimpers as he kept going. Rain wrapped her arms around him, gasping out her breaths.

"Murtagh, I'm about to..." Rain said, until her voice was cut off by her breath.

"I-I know...ah..." Murtagh wheezed out, kissing her neck.

"Come with me," Rain told him, and felt him nod.

Almost at the same time, Rain let out a loud moan as well as Murtagh as they both came. Rain could feel himself release inside of her. After a brief moment, Murtagh collapsed on top of Rain, panting in time with her. The blankets were already pulled over them, and their sweat caused it to dampen. Rain put her arms around his back and rubbed it. She then reached up and stroked his hair as he laid there, trying to regain himself.

"Thank you, Murtagh," she said in his ear.

(**Note:** This is the end of the sex scene.)

Murtagh and Rain spent a little while resting in their naked embrace until they finally got up and got dressed. Before Rain left, Murtagh grasped her wrist and pulled her into another kiss. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome." he told her.

Rain smiled back at him and stroked the side of his hair.

"I love you," she told him.

"And I you."

"Goodnight, my love." Rain said before she opened the door and finally left back to the servant's quarters.

Murtagh sighed with happiness and made his way back to his bed which he laid back down and as soon as his head hit the bed, he fell to sleep after the tiring events that happened not even moments ago. As he slept, he could feel the lips of an angel still on his own.

**Author's Note:** Woo! That took me so long to write! I've been really busy lately people, so sorry I haven't been able to update this. But here's your fourth chapter. I'll get out the fifth chapter as soon as I can, but I doubt it'll be soon. School is still being an ass to me. So please read and review. I hope all of you enjoyed the last bit of romance for a while, because the next chapter is when the real action and angst comes into play! Thanks for reading and please keep tuning in!


	5. Where Ever You Will Go

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note:** Here is the fifth chapter of "Wrath of Conviction". I have received only five reviews to this story so far. It would be nice if the people who read this story would give reviews, thank you. Enjoy this chapter, because a new main character will come into play.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Inheritance Trilogy, C.P. does. The only character I own is Rain and a future character that I will not yet be releasing.

**Chapter Five**

**Where Ever You Will Go**

Murtagh advanced down the hallway of the castle toward the sparring yards, Zar'roc buckled tightly to his hip. Many of the servants and nobles noticed that his step was lighter and his heart didn't seem as weighted down by his servitude. More or less, it made them all suspicious. Murtagh stepped out into the fresh air and took a giant inhale. He looked around and glanced toward the sky. It was close to evening, and this is the usual time when most of the sparring would be done and chores would be finished.

_Thorn, where are you?_ Murtagh asked through his thoughts. He didn't get an answer, but he saw a red blur flash across the sky and swoop down to the ground, landing with a rumble next to his side. Thorn hummed contentedly and breathed a little through his nose onto his master. _I'm here, young master. I'm glad to see that you are happy once again._ Murtagh smiled and placed his hand on Thorn's side, feeling the vibration of his breathing before replying, _Yes, I feel better now that I have been with Rain. And last night was almost perfect._

Thorn closed his eyes and seemed to bow his head. Murtagh chuckled and advanced down the pathway. He kicked a small rock around with the tip of his boot until he heard women chatting. He looked up to see that the servant women were at the laundry pool dunking tunics and other such garments into the water and scrubbing them. A smile spread across his face when he saw Rain talking with another young woman with a slight smile on her face as well. He couldn't believe servant women would have something to smile about, but Murtagh was glad that Rain finally had something to put a lovely smile back on her face again. He sighed and stood there for a moment before he grunted when Thorn used his snout to nudge him forward.

_Do not get caught staring, Murtagh. That can be as dangerous as being in physical contact with her. _Thorn said through his head. Murtagh's smile vanished and he nodded his head. He didn't reply to his companion, only kept walking, admiring the scenery in front of him.

The sparring yards looked almost as great as the gardens. Lush green grass swayed gently in the wind, having a sparkling appearance to it. The trees were in full bloom, and some of the flowered trees were being plucked from the branches by the breeze. The dirt underneath Murtagh's feet, however, was trampled by many footprints. Murtagh took in another inhale of fresh air before thinking how such an evil, cruel man would even think about tending to gardens as beautiful as these. Murtagh thought he would've only cared about dominating all of Alagaesia until his dying day, whenever that would be.

_Please Eragon, do it soon._ Murtagh thought to himself as he placed his hand on Zar'roc's sheath and pushed the gate open to the sparring arena. Men were already in there, but it wasn't crowded like it sometimes would be. Some of them looked to see him, glared, and went back to sparring and training. Murtagh didn't mind it. None of them really liked him ever since he came to Uru'baen as a slave dragon rider. Thorn sat outside of the gates and laid down, watching Murtagh with his steely gaze.

Murtagh stood there for a while, fingering the hilt of his sword. His heart jumped when a soldier came up to him with a cocky smirk on his face.

"My lord Murtagh, would you be obliged to carry on a sparring match with me?" the soldier asked.

Murtagh cocked an eyebrow and sighed inwardly before nodding his head, "I accept."

As Murtagh walked with the soldier to a spot in the arena to carry out the match, his instincts told him that something wasn't right. The soldier's look was all too cocky and all-knowing. Murtagh glared slightly from the corner of his eye before facing the soldier. He grasped his sword and drew it at the same time as the soldier. Murtagh took a feinting step forward and caused the soldier to make a move. Murtagh blocked it with an over the shoulder block and pivoted to face the soldier directly in the face. The soldier grinned.

"I know what you and your servant bitch did last night, my lord," the soldier hissed.

Murtagh's eyes widened and the pressure he was putting on the soldier's sword weakened, causing the man to push him down to the ground. _Oh my God, how did he know!_

"Tell me, how did you find out?" Murtagh asked as he scrambled to his feet and pointed Zar'roc toward him.

The soldier's grin didn't fade from before. He spun the hand-and-a-half sword and raked it down the side of Zar'roc and pointed it toward Murtagh's throat.

"Because you left your window open when I was on duty," the soldier said.

_Oh shit. Little mistakes like that will get me killed!_

Murtagh gritted his teeth and asked, "Who have you told?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, isn't it?"

"Bastard," Murtagh said, his rage building up in the pit of his stomach as he struck the soldier hard, making his body tremble with the force.

Murtagh hit him with the fiercest moves he knew, catching him off guard in a few moves. Thorn realized that Murtagh was mad just by the brain waves that he was sensing from his master. He watched intently, waiting for something to happen. Murtagh jabbed at the soldier's leg, cutting it deeply. The soldier cried out and stumbled back, blood gushing from his leg. Murtagh then slashed at his chest, causing the soldier to fall back. He placed his hand on the bottom of the hilt, his palm facing forward, and put his other hand to grip the sword as he pointed the sword right at the soldier's throat, murder flaring in his eyes. Thorn roared and stomped into the arena.

_MURTAGH! What are you doing! _Thorn shouted in Murtagh's mind. Murtagh's breathing came in fast wheezes as his muscles tensed, readying himself to plunge the sword into the soldier's throat. The look in the soldier's eyes was pleading; he didn't want to die. _HE KNOWS! He found out what Rain and I have done! I cannot allow him to live with that information!_ Murtagh exclaimed in a panic, his body shaking with anger and fear. _If you kill him, it would only raise the suspicions. Just let him go, he will not tell anyone now with his life at stake at your hands and my jaws. _

Murtagh hesitated before removing the sword tip from the soldier's throat. The soldier backed away frantically, clutching onto his bleeding leg. Murtagh looked up, sweat dripping from his brow and down his nose. The soldiers were sparring before were looking at him, whispering things that he could not interpret. Murtagh's nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth before sheathing Zar'roc in a forceful manner. He glanced up at the sun, seeing that the sky was beginning to turn a pinkish color.

_It is turning into nightfall, and the servant ladies should be done with the laundry by now. I just hope that the news hasn't reached the king's ears. I must get Rain out of here before any harm befalls her._ Murtagh thought in his head.

He grasped Zar'roc's sheath and ran like a bat out of hell out of the sparring arena. He passed the laundry pool to see that the women had gone back into the castle. Thorn had not followed him, nor had his thoughts. Murtagh brushed passed the guards and ran frantically toward the servant quarters. The hallways were now only dimly lit by the torchlight. Murtagh's stomach seized when he neared the door to the large quarters. He jerked the door open and saw the young women screamed with surprise.

"Where is Lady Rain?" Murtagh asked frantically.

One of the young women looked at Murtagh and replied, "Lord Murtagh...she...she went up to your room to place your laundry away and bring your dinner..."

"Damn it!" Murtagh cursed before slamming the door and running back up the hallway and toward the tower where his room was located.

When he reached his door, it flung open, sweat now pouring from his brow and dripping from his face. His hands were shaking in fright and he knew what was going to happen if Galbatorix had found out what they had done. Rain gasped loudly when Murtagh opened the door with widened eyes.

"Murtagh! What's wrong, why are you shaking?" Rain asked as Murtagh made his way toward her, taking her shoulders in his tightening grip.

"Rain, I must get you out of here. Soldiers have found out what we have done. If Galbatorix finds out, he will sentence you to death in front of my eyes, and I cannot bare the sight. I'll tell Thorn to fly you somewhere safe," Murtagh rambled, panic written all over his face.

Rain's eyes were wide with fear and she gasped when Murtagh told her what he had found out. She was about to open her mouth to say something until the door to the room was being pounded on loudly. Murtagh's breath whooshed out as his breathing quickened at the sound. He went over to it, taking the lock and shutting it firmly down over the door.

_THORN! COME TO MY WINDOW, NOW! _Murtagh screamed madly in his thoughts.

Rain had no idea what was going on. Her mind was too full of surprise to even figure out what the idea was. A few seconds later, a loud beating noise came from outside of the window and Thorn's massive red form floated in front of the large window. Rain went to the window and opened it, and Thorn's claws dug into the side of the stone.

_Murtagh ,what is it?_ Thorn asked, making a growling sound. Murtagh looked toward his dragon with frightened eyes. _You must take Rain from Uru'baen and flee far away from here! Don't let her be found! I will come and find you as soon as I escape! I don't want anything to happen to her! Please do this for me, my friend! _

The door was suddenly being rammed hard and voices were shouting outside of the door. Murtagh bounced back, knowing that the lock wouldn't hold much longer.

"Murtagh, unlock this door immediately! You are subject to see the king for insubordination!" a man's voice came from behind the door.

Murtagh looked at Rain and Thorn. Rain's eyes were filled with fear and her body trembled. Murtagh walked toward her and embraced her tightly while she did the same.

"Rain, you must leave with Thorn. You will be free from here and he will take you where Galbatorix will never find you," Murtagh whispered in her ear.

Rain's eyes widened and she shoved herself away from him.

"But what about you!" she cried.

"I have to stay here to make sure you get away safely. I will find you. I made a promise to you. I'll go where ever you will go...even if will take me years to get to you..." Murtagh told her, stroking her cheek with his hand.

Tears spilled down Rain's face and she shook her head as she grasped his hand in both of hers. The pounding became louder and Murtagh looked up at Thorn. Thorn's eyes burrowed into Murtagh's, knowing that this was his master's wishes, but did not want to leave him behind.

_If you die, I die with you, Murtagh, you of all people should know this._ Thorn said. _I know, my friend. But I'm going to survive for you and Rain. If I do die, please...make this my final request to you. Take Rain someplace safe...don't let Galbatorix find her. Please._

Thorn didn't move or speak for a long time before closing his eyes and bowing his head once more. _I will do as you say, young master. _Murtagh nodded his head toward Thorn and looked at Rain. He walked her toward Thorn and looked into her green eyes.

Rain shook her head frantically and hugged him.

"No, no don't let yourself be captured. Don't give yourself up for me," Rain pleaded.

Rejecting his heart, he grasped her by the arms and jerked her away from his body. Rain's face was covered by tears, making the light in his room reflect off of them. Murtagh kissed her passionately, thinking it would be the last time he would kiss those tender lips. Rain kissed him back, hoping that he wouldn't stop, but it did.

"You must go now. Don't look back. Please," Murtagh said as he picked her up in his arms and made her get out of the window and onto Thorn's saddle.

Thorn looked at Rain on his back then to his master, waiting for what he'd do. Murtagh was about to say something else until the lock popped off of his door and it flung open. Soldiers with swords and bows came in through the door. The archers notched arrows and the swordsmen came toward him. Murtagh grit his teeth and drew Zar'roc, blocking the swords.

"THORN, GO!" Murtagh screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MURTAGH!" Rain screamed as Thorn took flight and soared toward the north.

Rain sobbed and clung onto Thorn tightly. Her eyes closed and she bent down low. She opened her eyes briefly to see that she could still see Murtagh fighting off the swordsmen. But then, she gasped in fright when she saw him jerk back, falling against the window pane with an arrow protruding from his chest. Soon, Thorn disappeared high into the sky, being covered by the night sky as it befell the land of Alagaesia...

Blackness covered the sky as the guards took the captured Murtagh, his arrow wound and gashes bleeding freely. He struggled against the steel grip of the soldiers that had a hold of his arms. They transported him down the hallway, passing up nobles and other guards who grinned in delight at the young man being escorted to the King's chambers. Servant women whimpered in fright and clung to each other or the wall as they passed. Murtagh looked up passed his damp brown locks to see the black doors of the King's chambers entering his sight. His throat tightened and his stomach seized as the door opened, and the dragon wing throne came into appearance, the large map of Alagaesia printed on the wall behind it, and King Galbatorix himself sitting on the in front of them both. Galbatorix's gaze locked onto Murtagh's as the soldiers forced Murtagh down on his knees and kicked him in the side. Murtagh sucked in air as his teeth gritted. He let out a grunting noise and lowered his head. He tried to move his hands but they were bound behind his back. He panted hard and he looked up at the king.

Galbatorix sat there for a while before rising from his throne and walking down to stand a few feet from Murtagh.

"You disobeyed me," Galbatorix said, his voice vibrating off of the walls of the room.

Murtagh didn't say anything. He let his gaze travel to the floor, his breathing coming in wheezes. He heard Galbatorix's footsteps draw near and the grip the soldiers had on his shoulders and arms tightened, causing Murtagh to groan.

"You disobeyed an order," Galbatorix started, causing Murtagh's breathing to quicken, "you had sexual relations with a servant girl. You let yourself fall in petty _love_ for her. After you did that, you resisted capture and helped Thorn and the servant girl get away. Thanks to you, we will burn down as many towns as I can to find her as well as your brother...Eragon, and his damned dragon, _Saphira_," Galbatorix said, his voice growing angrier by the second.

Murtagh's dark eyes went up, locking with Galbatorix's angry stare. Murtagh met his with the same expression.

"Thorn won't allow you to kill her, and Eragon will destroy you and everything you've ever done to send this country into a spiral of pain and darkness!" Murtagh yelled.

"Back away!" Galbatorix bellowed.

The soldiers backed up frantically from Murtagh who tried to get up and lunge at Galbatorix, but Galbatorix spoke words of the Ancient Language and a spell erupted from his palm, hitting Murtagh in the chest. Murtagh cried out in agony as he was sent backwards onto his back a few feet away from where he originally was. He opened his eyes, tears stinging at his eyes. He looked down to see that his chest was rising with smoke. He grit his teeth in agony and screamed again as Galbatorix's heel pressed down onto his throbbing wound.

"I will make sure that until the day you die, young heir of my friend, you will experience a world of pain and torture," Galbatorix said. The king looked up and gazed toward his soldiers before saying, "Make sure you give him the most grueling tortures you know every day. Twice a day; a few hours in the morning and a few hours at night."

The soldiers bowed and then went over toward Murtagh, grasping him by the arms and dragging him from the chambers and toward the dungeons. They opened a steel door and threw him inside before kicking Murtagh to make him stay down. They stripped him of his weapons and left. One soldier stood outside of the open door and looked at Murtagh's shaking form.

"Your torture will start tomorrow, traitor," the soldier said before slamming the steel door and locking it firmly.

Murtagh's breath came out in a puff of cold smoke. The cold night air was freezing since it was nearing winter. Murtagh's bare skin began to turn red from the nipping cold. His shirt was stripped from him when they captured him. He realized that he was going to fall unconscious if he didn't tie off his arrow wound soon. He crawled shakily toward the cot in the corner of the room and climbed onto it. The only blanket that was on there was ratty and barely warm. He tore the top part of it and wrapped it around his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

_Thorn..._ Murtagh tried to call for him, but no answer came. He could feel a block in his mind that wasn't there before. He sighed, knowing that Galbatorix had blocked all contact from Thorn. Murtagh fell over and his head hit the pillow. He wrapped what was left of the blanket on the cot around his body to try and warm himself up, but it didn't help. He just prayed to God that Rain and Thorn were alright...

A little over nine months passed since that day, and Murtagh was still locked inside of Galbatorix's castle, thankfully, alive, but he didn't enjoy his existence. He was locked inside of Uru'baen, still in Galbatorix's castle. He wasn't in his dungeon cell right now, no, he was inside of the torture chamber late at night.

Murtagh was on his knees, his wrists bound by ropes which where attached to hooks on the wall, causing his arms to be spread out beside him in the air, exposing his bare back. His body was covered in thick sweat and blood caked on from the days before. Scars littered his body and newly opened wounds were scabbing over. Murtagh's eyes were clamped shut, his teeth biting down hard on a piece of thick leather as he waited for more pain to come. He gave out a whimper as he heard the whip being brought back. A loud crack was heard and Murtagh bit down hard on the leather and screamed out in agony. He could feel a chunk of his skin being ripped from him. Hot tears streamed down his face and his body shook with blood loss and pain.

Almost at the same time, in the outskirts of Carvahall, Thorn was settled in the back of a stick built cottage as he heard pained moans coming from inside of the cottage. A dimly lit candle illuminated the room and Thorn could see an older woman comforting Rain who was tucked into bed. His red eyes gazed down from her face and lower, where a large lump was present from underneath the sheets. He was startled months prior that Murtagh had impregnated the young woman with his heir. It was unexpected, and neither of them could've foreseen it. Thorn only hoped that his master was alright and would escape soon. He didn't know how much longer he could withstand waiting for the arrival of Murtagh.

Rain had been in labor for over eight hours, and she could feel the baby beginning to move down the birth canal. The midwife that she had known from her childhood had seen her when she made it back to Carvahall, alone with a dragon of unknown origin. Rain explained to her what had happened and how she escaped. Rain didn't expect to be baring the child of an heir to one of the most feared Dragon Riders of the ancient times.

Rain cried out in pain as sweat dripped down her face from a strong contraction. The midwife came over and placed a cool, damp rag upon her head. Rain had her legs spread and a blanket was covering her stomach and chest, but had her legs bared so the midwife could check the baby.

"Oh God, Delene, I don't know how much longer I can take this," Rain gasped out as the contraction subsided and her head fell limp into the pillows.

"Shush, young one, your child will arrive soon, but you must rest until it is time to deliver," Delene said.

"I want...I want Murtagh, Delene, I miss him so much, I want him to be here for my baby," Rain pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Thorn heard what she had said and he looked down toward the grass that was being shrouded by the darkness of the sky. He laid his head down, thinking about his Rider. He could only lay and listen to the cries and moans of the young, grieving mother. He felt as helpless as ever, unable to do anything. Thorn made a decision that he would protect Murtagh's offspring, because he knew that it was the closest thing he had now to Murtagh until he returned. His companion was still trapped inside Uru'baen's walls, most likely being tortured. His eyes diverted when a loud scream was heard from Rain, followed by a sob.

"Rain, it's time for the baby to come. Bear down and push, my girl," Delene said as she tried to comfort Rain as she was down by her stomach, ready to catch the baby.

Rain grit her teeth and pushed, her face beginning to turn red and tears streamed down her face. She screamed in pain as she felt her baby move down and begin to crown. Nearly an hour had passed before the baby arrived. Thorn was half asleep until he heard the loud screaming of a newborn. His head perked up and he looked in through the window. Rain was laid back against the pillows, her chest heaving with gasps as her legs were still spread. A newborn lay in a blanket at the foot of the bed while having its umbilical cord cut with a pair of scissors. Thorn's expression softened and looked down at the child with dark brown hair.

"It is a girl, Rain..." Delene announced.

"Samira...I want her to be named Samira," Rain said, looking toward the midwife and Rain's newborn baby.

The baby squealed and cried in the blanket, still pink from birth. Thorn slithered his head into the room, making the midwife stiffen. Thorn hovered over the child and blinked at her. Samira stopped crying suddenly, and her eyes opened. Thorn hummed with delight when he found that her eyes were a dark brown. She was just like her father...just like Murtagh, a Dragon Rider. Thorn lowered his nose down upon the baby and his tongue slid out from between his teeth, and he licked the brow of the infant. Samira squealed and curled up more into the blanket. A marking upon the baby's brow shown visibly and slowly faded. The midwife got up and placed the infant in her mother's arms and Rain looked at her baby. She then looked up at Thorn and smiled.

"You gave her a blessing...didn't you?" Rain asked Thorn.

Thorn hummed and bowed his head, meaning a yes since he couldn't communicate mentally with her. Rain smiled a little more and nodded her head.

"Thank you...I know you miss Murtagh too, don't you?" she asked him.

Thorn looked at Rain sadly then retracted his head from the window. He sat outside of the cottage, looking out for any predators. He stared up toward the sky for a moment.

_I wish you and I could soar the skies again one day, Murtagh. I bet your child would love to see that as well._

**Author's Note:** WOW! That took forever to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Well, yes, Murtagh and Rain had a baby, and it's a girl. Please review this chapter, because I worked for two hours straight with no internet to post this right away. I hope you guys liked this, because more action and romance will be coming your way!


	6. A Thousand Days

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note:** Wow! I was really excited when I saw four reviews for the chapters! I thank the four people who have, and I'm very pleased that you all liked them. Although I did receive a question from **EchoTangoCharlie** that I would like to answer.

**ETC:** Just one question: why couldn't Murtagh sleep with her? I mean I'm sure Galbatorix wouldn't care if he slept with servant girls!

**My Answer:** The answer to this question is simple. I put that in the story so it could be a reason why Murtagh and Rain could get into trouble. But the main reason why Galbatorix didn't want Murtagh to sleep with Rain was so that he wouldn't accidentally get an heir from it, which he did anyway, but it was a female because there could be dangers with having an heir with Murtagh, so Galbatorix wanted to avoid that, but Murtagh didn't follow those specific orders.

There's the answer to that question anyone who was interested in finding out! Anyway, I thank you all again for reviewing my story and I hope you keep on doing so and enjoy the story to its fullest. Now, on with the sixth chapter my friends! May your swords stay sharp!

**Chapter SIX**

**A Thousand Days**

_Crack._ Then a scream. _Crack._ Another scream followed. It was a routine daily in the Uru'baen castle for the past fifteen months since Murtagh assisted with Thorn and Rain's escape. Galbatorix searched for her all over the Empire, but much to Murtagh's thankfulness, he had no luck.

The torture was nearing its end, and Murtagh bared through it, biting down hard on the leather that was given to him. As the whip came down onto his back one last time, Murtagh only let out a small whimper, sweat trickling from his brow and his eyes beginning to flutter closed. He felt his wrists being untied from the wall and the leather being ripped from his mouth. He fell limply to the floor, blood smearing the ground as they dragged him away. As they reached his cell, the keys jingling and the sound of the locking mechanism moving in Murtagh's ears, his dim brown eyes looked around the hallway, seeing no one but the guards and himself.

They drug him into the cell and heaved him onto the blood stained bed. Murtagh's head fell limply onto the pillow and he let a small, strained groan escape through his parched lips. He opened his eyes once again and saw the soldiers leaving through blurred vision. When they finally left and he heard the lock shift in place, he struggled to sit up from the cot. He gasped for air as he finally managed it, swinging his legs over the side to be placed on the cold stone beneath his feet. He got up, barely managing to stand up and he went over to the barred window. He stood on the end of his bed to reach it, and grasped the bars with weak hands.

'_I'm getting sick of this...I need to get out of here...'_ He thought to himself.

He looked down near his hands to see that he had a thin metal bar sitting there. He picked up and began to work on his previous progress, which was to cut the bars which were already weakened from many years of rust. He cut through them, not making a sound as he did so. He might've been weak, but he was thankful that he was strong enough to make an effort such as this. He spent a couple hours of sawing off one bar before placing it back and falling back onto his cot, resting for the morning to come when he would receive his tortures.

After a few days of working on the bars and through many tortures, Murtagh finally managed to finish his project. When he did, he mustered most of his strength to push the bars down and free. It made a noise and Murtagh quickly turned his head to see if he could hear anybody coming to the door to see what that noise could've been. When there wasn't, he gave out a sigh of relief and heaved himself painfully and weakly out of the window, crawling onto fresh grass in the courtyards. He laid there for a few moments, panting and fighting unconsciousness that was threatening to engulf him.

He quickly scrambled from the ground, his slow mind trying to process a plan as he hid away from patrolling guards. He panted and wiped sweat from his eyes. As he moved through the courtyards using any tactic of stealth that he knew, he finally reached the stables.

'_More luck...thank God...'_ He thought, a smile coming to his lips.

He looked around and then ran as fast as his battered body could into the stables. He looked around the for any horse that might be trustworthy, until his eyes landed upon a familiar sight.

"Tornac..." he said with a relieved smile as he saw his other lifelong friend sitting in the stables.

Tornac snorted and shook his head a little. Murtagh stuck his hand out to give the horse some comfort. Tornac hesitated before realizing that this was his master from many years. He snorted again and Murtagh smiled and unlocked the stable door. He pulled Cadoc out and put his reigns in and saddled him. He crawled onto his saddle, hooking his legs in and wrapping his hands in his reigns, making sure if he fell unconscious, he wouldn't fall off.

"Go, Tornac. Make haste out of the city..." he whispered to his horse.

Tornac snorted again and darted out of the stables, snatching Murtagh's breath from his lungs. The horse sped passed a few soldiers who were stunned for a moment and started shouting. As Tornac rounded the castle toward the gates, the guards were trying to close it.

"Keep going, Tornac. Don't give up." he said.

Tornac kept running, and just as Murtagh thought they were going to close it out, the soldiers stumbled back in fear of being trampled, and the gates were left open a little, and Tornac ran out of the gates and onto the city streets. The soldiers that were out in the streets were oblivious to what was happening so they just stood there and watched him go by before realizing what was going on. Murtagh let out a sigh of relief when Tornac breezed passed the city gates and out into the open fields toward the north.

'_Thorn took Rain to the north when they left...'_ Murtagh thought, and then a memory came back to him to what Rain had said to him, '_They captured me from my home in Carvahall, and they made me a servant girl in Uru'baen...'_

"Alright...Carvahall..." Murtagh gasped out as his eyes fluttered closed just as he turned Tornac toward the direction around the Ramr River, and he would turn north later on to head to Carvahall. It would be close to a two or three month trip with luck, and he could only hope that he could heal before Rain saw him like this.

Three months later in Carvahall, Rain inside of the cottage that she had been living in for close to two years. She had the assistance of Delene with her, but she still didn't feel whole without the presence of Murtagh around her. As she was standing next to the flames, still cooking lunch, she glanced behind her shoulder to see her nine month old daughter playing with a toy that Delene had bought for her in town. Samira's hair hadn't changed from that dark brown that she was born with, and her dark brown eyes glowed within the light, showing every bit of innocense she had within her. Sometimes, her image would bring tears to her eyes, because she knew that she was a spitting image of her father.

Rain heard a little bit of a noise outside and she stuck her head out, seeing that Thorn had a deer clamped in his jaws. She still couldn't contact with him, but they had developed a system where they could communicate a little bit.

"Glad you could get a deer, Thorn." she said.

Thorn swallowed the deer and gave out a low hum after he swallowed it. Rain smiled and then went to pick Samira up, who looked up at her mother with a beautiful expression. The young toddler giggled.

"Mama," Samira said, clutching onto her mother's dress.

Rain smiled and kissed her forehead, causing Samira to giggle. All of the sudden, Rain heard Thorn give out a low growl. She turned toward the window where Thorn had a surprised look on his face.

"Thorn? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting Samira in her pen that she had made with Delene's help.

She went outside and gasped as she saw a horse with someone riding on its back. The horse didn't seem familiar and she didn't know who the rider was. She was going to go back into the house to grab a dagger until the horseman drew closer and she saw a familiar face under the hood.

"Murtagh!" she exclaimed, almost in complete shock.

Thorn snorted in surprise and stomped toward the horse. Murtagh looked up, his face pale and tired looking. He had a bow attached to the horse's saddle with a quiver of arrows along with it. Murtagh let out a tired groan and he slipped off the saddle and hit the ground with a soft thump. Rain rushed over to his side, grasping him by the shoulders. Murtagh let out a soft moan, his body shifting a little. Rain turned her head to face the ruby dragon.

"Thorn, help...I can't lift him," she said.

Thorn didn't waste any time. He walked over toward Murtagh, but Tornac began to panic, stomping away. Thorn didn't bother with him, he just clamped his teeth down on the back of Murtagh's cloak and placed him gently on his back like a kitten. Rain got up and walked back over toward the cottage and Thorn walked the short way back there. Rain got him off of Thorn's back and drug him inside, placing him on the bed. She looked over at Samira who was sitting there, playing with a wood toy. She suddenly stopped and blinked at the man she has never seen before with curiosity.

"Delene!" Rain cried out.

Delene came rushing into the room about thirty seconds later. She was blinking the sleep from her eyes since she was resting from taking care of Samira. She gasped in shock.

"Rain...is that...?" Delene asked.

Rain nodded, "Yes...he is. He's Samira's father."

Delene went over to the young man and made Rain stand by and watch since Delene was more practiced at healing. Rain watched her strip Murtagh of his cloak and his shirt. Rain felt tears sting at her eyes at the new gashes, scars, and scabs that littered Murtagh's muscled skin.

"The poor man was tortured..." Delene said, her breath snatched from her words.

Rain turned her head away from the sight and let the tears flow. She went over to Samira's crib, grabbed the young baby and held her. Samira was confused on why her mother was crying, but it in turn made her upset. She began to whimper, clutching onto the fabric of Rain's dress. Rain sat down and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Rain, calm the child and yourself. You cannot be upset. I can easily treat him, but it seems his unconsciousness was actually affected by his disregard to eat and dehydration," Delene told her.

"I'll prepare a meal then," she said, standing back up again and placing Samira back into the crib before getting cookware ready and starting a fire.

By the time Murtagh had awoken, the smell of food entered through his nostrils, causing him to blink and look around for the source of the scent. His entire body ached from the pains of travel, but he bluntly ignored the feeling. He looked down and saw that his body was wrapped in bandages, and much to his embarrassment, he was naked as well.

_Are you feeling better?_ A voice said in his head, causing Murtagh to jump with surprise. After a moment of thought, he realized who it was. _Thorn?_

_Who else? _The voice said to him. Murtagh smiled, _It's great to hear from you again, my friend._ He looked over toward the window when he heard a noise and saw Thorn poke his large head through the window, his soft red eyes looking into his own. _And I to you. All three of us have been praying for your arrival. _

Murtagh blinked when Thorn had said 'three of us'. _Three of us? Who's the third?_ Thorn hummed and turned his large head over toward the crib in the corner of the room. Murtagh couldn't see what he was looking at his position so he turned on his side and lifted his head to see that there was a crib beside his bed. He cocked an eyebrow and he gasped when he saw movement.

"Thorn...what happened?" Murtagh asked aloud.

Just then, he heard the door open and his head jerked toward it. Delene and Rain came in, Delene with a pile of clothes in her arms and Rain with a bag of supplies. She smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright...sir," Rain said with a beautiful smile.

Murtagh smiled back and replied, "You shouldn't worry now. I'm fine...milady."

Rain giggled, placing the bag on the table and going to Murtagh's side and putting her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his. Murtagh did the same, propping himself up on his elbow. Rain began to cry as she hugged him, relief sweeping over her.

"Don't worry now. I'm fine," Murtagh said.

"I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again. I saw you get shot with an arrow as Thorn took me away. I waited for what seemed like a thousand days. I was so afraid that you had died in Uru'baen..." she choked out, her body shaking.

Murtagh frowned and closed his eyes as he comforted her the best he could. After a moment of silence in each other's arms, they both heard a soft 'mama'. Murtagh's eyes sprang open and he broke the hug from Rain. Rain got up and smiled toward the crib. She walked over toward it, picking up a small form from it. Murtagh's eyes widened when he saw a child in her arms that was almost a spitting female image of himself.

"Murtagh...this is your daughter...Samira," Rain said, propping Samira on her hip while holding her.

Murtagh let the shock pass and he smiled slightly. He rose from the bed with shaking muscles. He swung his legs over to the side and placed them on the floor before standing up. He walked over toward the two girls and stood there, looking at the baby girl who stared curiously up at him.

"She's beautiful, Rain," he said, reaching his hand toward Samira and stroking her soft hair.

Samira giggled and reached her little arms out toward him. Murtagh chuckled. Soon, he found himself holding her delicately in his strong arms.

_That was the result of your insubordination,_ Thorn said through his thoughts. Murtagh let his smile widen before saying, _A beautiful result. _Thorn chuckled, _I can't agree with you more, young master. She is indeed a beautiful hatchling._

"I'm glad you're back with me, Murtagh," Rain said, her green eyes sparkling.

Murtagh looked back into her eyes and nodded his head with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Rain reached her hands up to his face and ended up stroking his hair as she returned the passionate kiss. Murtagh let the kiss go after a few seconds and moved a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear.

She smiled and took Samira from his arms, placing her back into the crib. She turned back to him.

"I think you need to eat and drink something. You're probably still weak from your travels," she said.

Murtagh nodded as he walked over and sat down in a chair. He let his gaze go back toward the crib where his daughter was sitting in it, playing with another wooden toy. He smiled, praising any God that existed that he was free from servitude and could finally be with his family. But in the back of his mind he knew that there were more dangers to come.


	7. The Sharpest Lives

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry for the absence of the seventh chapter of "Wrath of Conviction". School has just been hammering me down with a lot of things and there have been things at home that I had to take care of. I really appreciate all of the support and reviews you guys have given me. This is probably the best fan-fiction I have ever done. So, now that I have gotten that out of the way, please enjoy the seventh, calm chapter of "Wrath of Conviction" with Murtagh, Rain, and Samira all reunited once again!

**Chapter SEVEN**

**The Sharpest Lives**

Samira's first birthday had come and gone, and Murtagh was glad to have been sitting in that room when it happened. His body had been littered with scars, but none of them really bothered him anymore. There have not been any attacks by Galbatorix, and Murtagh was thankful that he could spent months of peace with his family.

"Dada!" Samira's childish voice called out to Murtagh.

Murtagh turned his head as he was stirring the stew that they were having for lunch. He smiled at his dark brown haired daughter crawling toward him. Rain was out in the back with Delene, washing the clothes. Murtagh tapped the side of the pot and sat the spoon down, turning on his heel and opening his arms up.

Samira squealed with delight and crawled as fast as she could toward her father. She put her little arms around her father's neck as he heaved her up in his strong arms. Murtagh smiled at his daughter that he had grown to love more than his own life.

"Hey sweetheart, what have you been doing?" Murtagh asked.

Samira giggled cutely as a response. Murtagh smirked when Thorn's words entered through his thoughts, _Oh she did something. _Murtagh looked up toward the window when Thorn stomped into view through the window. Thorn had grown into a good size, but was still visible through the opening. Thorn's head lowered and there was mud caked all over his face. Murtagh burst into laughter. Thorn's ruby eyes narrowed, _You would not think it was so funny if she had done it to you. _Murtagh's laughter settled down and he responded,_ Actually, I might have. You need to lighten up around children a little, Thorn. Besides, you were the one babysitting her._

Samira squealed loudly and laughed when she saw Thorn's figure in the window. Murtagh smiled and kissed Samira's forehead as he sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room. Murtagh then placed Samira against his chest and tucked his arms underneath her to support her. Samira laid her head down on her father's chest and clutched his dark brown shirt in one fist, and sticking her other thumb in her mouth. Thorn's eyes softened and Murtagh looked up at him.

_What would you do, Murtagh, if she was ever put in danger? _Thorn asked. Murtagh rubbed Samira's back while answering back to his companion, _The same thing any species of life would do for their offspring. I would let myself die for her. She's my daughter, and a new generation of life. I cannot let that knowledge go to waste._

_Dragons are not so different in that perspective. We only give our hatchlings to people we trust, and we defend them with our lives. The young hatchling is a very important symbol, and you know this. _Thorn said as Murtagh frowned, knowing exactly what Thorn was talking about.

_I know. She's a symbol of danger and insubordination, but she's also a symbol of mine and Rain's love. She was the reason why Galbatorix didn't want Rain and I to engage in sexual activity. He fears that my heir will assist in his downfall, but he didn't consider Eragon or Saphira in that equation. _Murtagh responded.

Before Thorn could say anything else, Delene and Rain returned into the house with a basket of clothes in their arms. Rain smiled beautifully as she saw Samira already half asleep against Murtagh's chest. Murtagh smiled back at her. Delene hid her own grin as she went to put away the clothes that she had. Rain sat her basket down and went over to her lover and daughter, and bent down to kiss his lips. Murtagh returned the kiss without hesitation. After the kiss was through, Rain pulled away and stood upright.

"You are making a fine father already, my love," Rain said, walking passed Murtagh while running her fingers through his dark hair once.

She went over to the stew and checked it before taking it out from over the fire. Murtagh just smiled faintly.

"Thank you, but I have my worries," Murtagh told her.

Rain stopped and looked at him.

"What kind of worries?" she asked.

Murtagh didn't say anything for a few moments. He glanced down at Samira, then at the floor, and finally stared ahead toward the wall.

"Just the horrible realization that Galbatorix could strike to kill us at any time. Thorn brought this up just a few minutes ago. Even though I am a Dragon Rider, I am still no match against Galbatorix and Shruikan. Even you know that I cannot protect this family by my blade or magic if it is against Galbatorix himself," Murtagh said, stroking his now asleep daughter's hair delicately.

Rain frowned and sat the pot down on the table. She went over behind Murtagh and snaked her head around and kissed his cheek.

"Murtagh, you don't have to be strong to defend this family. And there is barely a chance in the world that you will have to face Galbatorix yourself. If Eragon finds out that you have turned away from Galbatorix, he may help you fight him," Rain said.

"Eragon has lost all of the trust he had in me. Galbatorix still knows my true name as well as Thorn's. He may use that knowledge against us, and we will be powerless. We turned against our oaths in the Ancient Language, and we may end up paying for it," Murtagh said, and then turned toward Rain and took her hand in his, "but Rain, just for precautions, if something happens to me, you have to promise me right here and right now that you will make sure nothing happens to the baby or yourself. My soul will never be at rest knowing that you and Samira are hurt or paying for my mistakes. There is a great chance that Thorn and I can die in the midst of battle one day. I just want to make sure that you are safe..."

Rain swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "I will...I promise."

Murtagh nodded and then looked into the other room, seeing Delene folding clothes. He then turned back to Rain.

"And I don't think you ever explained to me how you and Delene met," Murtagh said.

Rain looked at Delene as well and gave a smile. She then took a seat in another chair and began her story, "I was only four years old when my mother had passed away. Delene was Carvahall's healer at the time, but she retired a few years after my mother's death. She and my mother knew one another, having a very close relationship. After my mother died, Delene took me in and raised me up until I was taken by slavers while I was shopping one day, and brought to Uru'baen."

Murtagh frowned and then asked, "How did you find her again when you came back?"

"She still lived here. This is not really my home---Delene let me live here since she found out I was pregnant and the Empire was looking for me. I told her everything what had happened since she was quite a bit frightened at Thorn and the way I was acting. I was in a blind panic when I had reached here. So, she reunited with me and took care of me while I was pregnant with Samira. That's when you came and she helped heal your wounds," Rain once again explained.

"Ah, well we are very lucky to have her nonetheless," Murtagh said with a smile.

Rain nodded her head then looked down at her sleeping infant. The sound of Murtagh's heartbeat had lulled Samira to sleep. Murtagh smiled at the beautiful baby and kissed her hair. Then, a sudden yell in Murtagh's mind startled him and the baby. Samira began to wail when she was woken suddenly. Rain quickly took Samira from Murtagh as he got up and handed her quickly to Rain. Murtagh darted outside and saw that Thorn was crouched and growling toward something.

"Thorn!" Murtagh exclaimed, and then stopped beside him.

He gasped in horror when he saw four Urgals standing there, cackling evilly. Murtagh turned his head quickly toward the house and bellowed out as loud as he could, "RAIN! DELENE! THERE ARE URGALS! KEEP SAFE!"

Murtagh snapped his head back and looked at Thorn.

"Thorn, I think you know what to do!" Murtagh exclaimed.

_Yes, I shall tear them apart! _Thorn growled before stomping forward and engulfing one of the Urgals in his mouth, ripping him in two. Murtagh looked toward an Urgal that was coming toward him and he extended his hand, muttering a few words of the Ancient Language. A spark of red energy exploded from Murtagh's palm, barely having any effect on his stamina as the Urgal's neck snapped backward and it fell limply to the ground.

Murtagh looked toward Thorn as he tore apart a third Urgal. But then, Murtagh realized something.

_Thorn! Where's the other Urgal?!_

Then, that's when Murtagh heard a scream and a wailing baby's cry. He looked toward the house with horrified eyes to see that the front door was broken down and tracks of an Urgal were present.

"RAIN! SAMIRA!" Murtagh cried, darting into the house.

When he got in there, sweat trickled down his forehead and his heart was racing. But much to his relief, he saw the final Urgal laying on the ground with a butcher knife in its throat. Rain was standing up, blood a little on her dress, and Samira was being rocked by Delene. Murtagh sighed in relief and went over to Rain, hugging her tight.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt any of you?" Murtagh asked, looking Rain in the face after a few moments of embrace.

Rain shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I managed to grab the butcher knife before it could do any harm to us."

Murtagh nodded then looked over toward the window when he heard Thorn nearing. Murtagh and Thorn stared at each other right in the eye. Then, after a few moments of silence from everyone, Thorn's voice rang in his head.

_It has finally happened._

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to put this out once again. But thank you for reading the seventh chapter. I don't know when the eighth one will be arriving since I'm going to be starting another fan fiction soon and I have something else to be working on. School will also be a factor so I don't know. Please read and review, and thank you again for your patience and reading!


	8. Of Swords and Fear

**Wrath of Conviction**

_Krum Chick_

**Author's Note:** Hey all, I have returned with another chapter for "Wrath of Conviction". The previous chapter was short because I had problems with getting inspired for the story again, but now I am back again with inspiration for this chapter! Also, I did edits on Chapter Seven, and if you guys didn't check that out yet, then go ahead and do so. Thanks for checking back again, and enjoy the chapter!

**WARNING:** There are some sexual moments but there is not a full sex scene. Just be warned that there is a bit of lime. Thanks a bunch.

**Chapter EIGHT**

**Of Swords and Fear**

A loud whoosh filled the air and a thud was heard from the back. Rain and Delene's heads turned toward the door as Murtagh flung it open, his black cloak shielding his body away. Rain sat silently on the bed, Samira wrapped up in her warm arms. Murtagh cursed under his breath, jerking the brooch from his neck and letting the cloak fall to the floor. He did not bother to pick it up and place it elsewhere. He seemed extremely frustrated, almost infuriated. It had been almost three weeks since the Urgal attack that left Murtagh pondering.

"Did you find anything?" Rain asked in a serene voice, rubbing Samira's back gently.

Murtagh did not answer her. A string of curses ran past his lips, and he paced the room with his fingers jammed up underneath his armpits. He looked beyond frustrated, beads of sweat making their way down his brow. He subconsciously wiped his face with his gloved hand. Rain sighed and rose from her spot, walking gently toward Delene who was tending to the fire. She looked up and rose, taking Samira as Rain handed the young child to her.

"Take her to Carvahall, I need to talk to Murtagh alone," Rain said in a slight whisper.

Delene nodded and put her cloak around her shoulders, and spoke delicately to the toddler as she walked out of the house and walking to Carvahall.

As Delene left, Rain sighed and turned toward the still pacing Murtagh. She walked up to him, placing her warm hand upon his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her, confusion and fear in his handsome green eyes. At the look in his eyes, Rain gave out a concerned expression.

"Sit," she commanded, grasping him by the sides of his arms.

Murtagh sighed and sat down on the bed, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. He tangled his fingers in his brown locks and sighed. Rain sat beside him, hardly making a sound. She placed her hand gently upon his back and rubbed it.

"What is troubling you? What did you find?" she asked, her voice filled with the utmost concern.

"That's just it...I didn't find out anything," Murtagh said, his head lifting from his hands and looking at Rain, "Galbatorix knows where we are. I can almost sense it. Thorn does too. Rain, I'm terrified."

Rain frowned and planted a kiss on his temple, stroking the sweat-soaked hair from his face. When he looked at her in the eye, she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"We'll be okay. The battle will be won against Galbatorix..." Rain said, stroking his hair.

Murtagh looked at her, seeing hope and trust written in her eyes. The look on her face made him smile, his fears being rested in the back of his mind for now. He reached over, stroking her cheek with his fingers, and cupping it gently in his palm. Rain smiled at him.

"You are always so sure about things," he whispered to her.

Rain paused. "I know in my heart that things will turn out for the better, my love," she crooned softly, resting her head against his warm touch.

Murtagh kept his smile, and leaned in, kissing her lips softly. The kiss remained for a few sweet moments, until Rain felt herself being pushed back against the bed gently. Murtagh rested himself gently upon her, still kissing her. Rain moaned softly and opened her mouth, giving him permission for entrance. Murtagh slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, gently wrestling with her own.

Rain gave out a pleasured gasp as Murtagh gently ran his thumbs over her breasts. Rain's hips bucked gently at the heightening pleasure so was receiving from her lover. Murtagh broke the kiss and grasped Rain's dress pulling it up slightly. He ran his hand up her leg and up her dress. He leaned his head down, suckling her neck gently. Rain's eyes began fluttering and she let out a soft cry. Murtagh, as he reached in between her legs, felt herself dampening. He hooked two fingers on the corner of her panties, about ready to pull them down, until...

"Oh dear..." Delene's voice came as the door opened. Murtagh and Rain tore apart from one another and Rain frantically began to push her dress back down.

Delene stood at the doorway, her cloak still wrapped around her shoulders and Samira was staring blankly at her parents. Murtagh cleared his throat, feeling the tension and heat in his groin beginning to fade. Rain's heavy breathing began to settle, but her face remained red.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both with your...activities," Delene said, shielding the baby's vision away from the sight.

"No, it's fine," Murtagh quickly said, swinging his legs to be settled on the floor.

Rain cleared her throat and fanned herself as she asked, "What makes you return to early anyway?"

"Samira wanted to come back here. She began to get hungry and she started to get fussy," Delene said, bringing Samira over to Murtagh.

Murtagh smiled and took Samira from her, placing her on his lap.

"Did you miss me and Mommy?" Murtagh said in a sweet voice.

Samira giggled cutely and reached up, slapping her father's cheeks. Murtagh smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. As he was doing so, however, he said a blessing under his breath in the Ancient Language. Samira blinked, hearing the calming, soothing words of the ancient peoples being crooned in her ear.

Murtagh then looked over at Rain and asked, "Do you know how to fight?"

Rain blinked in confusion, but replied, "Sort of, not much though."

"I think we need to have swordplay lessons. Just to get you prepared for the battles to come," Murtagh told her. Rain nodded soundlessly.

Murtagh looked at Delene, cradled Samira in his arms and handed her to Delene.

"Take her to bed. I need to work with Rain," Murtagh said.

Delene nodded, taking the baby again, and walking into the other room to place her to sleep. Murtagh looked at Rain, then at a sword that he had gotten from Teirm on his travels to Carvahall from Uru'baen, and his own sword, Zar'roc. He walked over and grabbed them both.

"Come outside with me, I will teach you what I can over the next few days until such battles arise," he said, watching as Rain stood from the bed and walked toward him.

They both walked outside, their feet stepping onto the lush grass. They both looked to see that Thorn was there, curled up, sleeping soundly. Murtagh handed the sword to Rain, and he drew Zar'roc, throwing the sheath to the side.

"Now...for the basics," Murtagh said.

Rain nodded, drawing her sword, waiting for Murtagh's instruction. She knew as she looked at the red gleaming sword, and her own blade, her heart began to beat furiously with worry. The worry came from knowing that the battles that would soon be arising, they may be filled with grief, sorrow, and loss. She closed her eyes for a moment, Murtagh's voice being drained out slightly, and she prayed for brighter days, and the world would be free of Galbatorix's black gaze of death and destruction.

**Author's Note:** Yay! The eighth chapter is completed, my friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have decided to end this story on chapter ten, and an epilogue. Please read and review this chapter. Thank you!


End file.
